Finally Free
by Heavenfire Hellfury
Summary: A certain character(not telling it will ruin the story line) is no longer working for koenma and as his first act he does exactly what he wasn't supposed to... but for a strange unknown reason CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Finally Free

I'll do my disclaimer first; I do not and never have claimed to own yu yu hakusho or any of the characters, etc. etc. so anyway. This is a story about what would happen after certain people are let off the hook, I'll recap at the end cause some of my friends were confused at the end. I even confused myself. This was supposed to be an original piece, but at the last minute I put him in. you'll get it… whatever. On with the story!

            "So you're back?" She didn't turn around, her back to the open doorway, facing the window. She had her hair pulled off the side, over her shoulder.

            "No. Not back. I never left." Still standing in the doorway, he watched her, saw her breath quicken.

            "Why? Don't you ever leave? Why do you stay?" He knew she was secretly pleased at the attention. He knew her body signals well enough to read that. "What keeps you chained here?" He frowned. She knew better than to ask that. Did she want to stop it here?

            "Do not walk that path. You will know when the time comes." Crossing the room he changed to nicer subjects. "Do I bore you?" You have but to say the word, you can be rid of me." She snorted, a harsh sound to his delicate senses.

            "I'm not a fool. Do you think I don't know? Here, what would come if I hadn't your protection?" She paused, abashed at her own outburst. "No. Though every second with you is a danger to me, I will not lose you."

            "You mean you will not lose the darkness." He sweeps her hair away, eyes focused on the sweet curve of her neck. "That is what calls you, is it not?" For a moment she seems at a loss, fumbling. She turns, and those eyes, the ones that first enchanted him, slowly look up. Her mouth opens slightly, tipping a dimpled chin up. Her neck, ah, there his eyes again pause, hungrily. The slightest dip, collarbones, a slight swell, the ruffles of her modest dress. She knew he would come. She always seemed to know. He turns her around again, and eases onto the window seat behind her. The time has come. His long fingers trace her jawbone, down the side of her neck, with agonizing slowness. She speaks again.

            "Why do you allow me to live?"

            no answer…he inches forward.

            "Why does this voice tell me to run when you come near. Tell me, why do I measure every word against my life around you?"

            Again, he fails to answer. He aches for that moment.

            She tries to turn around again, but he puts out a hand and she stays still. She's beginning to get angry now. It's always better when they are angry he thinks.

            "Tell me, answer me. Who are you that my heart throbs and my breath gets faster but I feel as if I'm next to death in hell? Why-?"

            he is leaning closer, can feel the nerves quiver, muscles tighten. His mouth opens, he tastes skin, can feel blood pumping. As he puts pressure on her neck, slowly and firmly, she asks one more question, in her own mind. He hears it anyway. It will be answered soon.

            "Why?"

            After being a good boy, one of the heroes, for so long, he savors the taste of the blood as her skin gives under the pressure of his teeth. He hadn't tasted blood in so long, he had almost forgotten the liquid silk taste of it. A word bubbles to the surface of her mind, long forgotten, and as she whispers it his laugh chills her already cooling body.

            "Vardoulacha," He pulls back as she dies, wipes his mouth on one black sleeve, and laughs again.

            "No, but close. Not a vampire, but another kind of demon." As Hiei saunters out he considers his next victim. Maybe if she had seen his face, even once? Oh well. His next victim is chosen, and when Keiko dies, he thinks, he'll finally get his fight with Yusuke.

            And he can't lose.

Well there it is. If you're confused, join the club. I don't know where he came from, but it just suddenly seemed right to put him in there. There is another chapter on the way, and it's not as… um … dark. Or racy. Sorry if you don't like that. Send reviews, please, and I don't care if they're flames. Just not too many. I can't stand too much heat I just need enough for a small bonfire. That should do. Thanks!


	2. Sweet Revenge

Finally Free

I'll do my disclaimer first; I do not and never have claimed to own yu yu hakusho or any of the characters, etc. etc. so anyway. This is a story about what would happen after certain people are let off the hook, I'll recap at the end cause some of my friends were confused at the end. I even confused myself. This was supposed to be an original piece, but at the last minute I put him in. you'll get it… whatever. On with the story!

            "So you're back?" She didn't turn around, her back to the open doorway, facing the window. She had her hair pulled off the side, over her shoulder.

            "No. Not back. I never left." Still standing in the doorway, he watched her, saw her breath quicken.

            "Why? Don't you ever leave? Why do you stay?" He knew she was secretly pleased at the attention. He knew her body signals well enough to read that. "What keeps you chained here?" He frowned. She knew better than to ask that. Did she want to stop it here?

            "Do not walk that path. You will know when the time comes." Crossing the room he changed to nicer subjects. "Do I bore you?" You have but to say the word, you can be rid of me." She snorted, a harsh sound to his delicate senses.

            "I'm not a fool. Do you think I don't know? Here, what would come if I hadn't your protection?" She paused, abashed at her own outburst. "No. Though every second with you is a danger to me, I will not lose you."

            "You mean you will not lose the darkness." He sweeps her hair away, eyes focused on the sweet curve of her neck. "That is what calls you, is it not?" For a moment she seems at a loss, fumbling. She turns, and those eyes, the ones that first enchanted him, slowly look up. Her mouth opens slightly, tipping a dimpled chin up. Her neck, ah, there his eyes again pause, hungrily. The slightest dip, collarbones, a slight swell, the ruffles of her modest dress. She knew he would come. She always seemed to know. He turns her around again, and eases onto the window seat behind her. The time has come. His long fingers trace her jawbone, down the side of her neck, with agonizing slowness. She speaks again.

            "Why do you allow me to live?"

            No answer…he inches forward.

            "Why does this voice tell me to run when you come near? Tell me, why do I measure every word against my life around you?"

            Again, he fails to answer. He aches for that moment.

            She tries to turn around again, but he puts out a hand and she stays still. She's beginning to get angry now. It's always better when they are angry he thinks.

            "Tell me, answer me. Who are you that my heart throbs and my breath gets faster but I feel as if I'm next to death in hell? Why-?"

            he is leaning closer, can feel the nerves quiver, muscles tighten. His mouth opens, he tastes skin, can feel blood pumping. As he puts pressure on her neck, slowly and firmly, she asks one more question, in her own mind. He hears it anyway. It will be answered soon.

            "Why?"

            After being a good boy, one of the heroes, for so long, he savors the taste of the blood as her skin gives under the pressure of his teeth. He hadn't tasted blood in so long; he had almost forgotten the liquid silk taste of it. A word bubbles to the surface of her mind, long forgotten, and as she whispers it his laugh chills her already cooling body.

            "Vardoulacha," He pulls back as she dies, wipes his mouth on one black sleeve, and laughs again.

            "No, but close. Not a vampire, but another kind of demon." As Hiei saunters out he considers his next victim. Maybe if she had seen his face, even once? Oh well. His next victim is chosen, and when Keiko dies, he thinks, he'll finally get his fight with Yusuke.

            And he can't lose.

Well there it is. If you're confused, join the club. I don't know where he came from, but it just suddenly seemed right to put him in there. There is another chapter on the way, and it's not as… um … dark. Or racy. Sorry if you don't like that. Send reviews, please, and I don't care if they're flames. Just not too many. I can't stand too much heat I just need enough for a small bonfire. That should do. Thanks

Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge

Okay, once again me no own you no sue. Thanks muchly. Oh yeah, I was asked what the heck a vardoulacha was. As said in the last chapter, it's a word for vampire. Maybe French. Not sure. Anyway here is the next (and probably last I haven't decided yet) chapter. You didn't like the first one then don't read this. Or do. Not like I care. It's rated lower than the last one, because, well the content is a little different. Hey, it's hard to maintain darkness. Ask any of my friends that write. Or try it…anyway; enough of my ramblings, lets get on with the story, shall we? 

            Sweet Revenge

            Keiko turned over in her sleep. That dream was back again. Some nameless, faceless mirage had recently decided to haunt her dreams. 

            *Hello? Anyone there?" her own voice echoed in her room, but nothing else. Then he appeared, materializing out of the shadows. Like always, a male outline that woke things in her better left sleeping. Yet some inner voice also quieted, mainly the one telling her to run.

            He came closer, the darkness seeming to radiate from his body like a flame that absorbs the light. A dark flame. Some idea stirred, quickly drowned out by the throbbing in her chest. He leaned closer, and paused. She feared him more than ever. 

            "Soon Keiko. I'll have you soon, and this game is so much more fun that last time. This time it'll be your fault.' His mouth parted, teeth touching skin-*

-And Keiko woke up, ramrod straight and drenched in a cold sweat. Lying next to her, Yusuke rolled oveer and sleepily asked what was wrong. She comforted him quietly enough to not wake the others of their group who had also crashed on her floor after the last battle.

"Nothing Yusuke. Go back to sleep" she lay down, but took a long time getting back to sleep.

                        Yusuke had his own dream—

            *On top of a skyscraper? What the hell?" he stepper out of nowhere and looked around. A satellite dish here, pipes of some sort, then-

            "Oh my god, Keiko!" she was lying in a pool of her own blood, white nightgown and hair dyed crimson with it. Two gashes in her neck still bled freely. And oddly familiar figure stood over her. Yusuke walked closer, hands ready to fire the shotgun if the figure moved, even breathed. He had killed Keiko and was going to get it one way or another.

            "You know Yusuke," said whoever-it-was, prodding Keiko's lifeless form with his foot. "You didn't take very good care of your play things, do you?" he looked up and smiled, just the teeth showing, leaving the rest of the mouth in shadow. "Weren't you ever told if you don't take care of your toys they'll get taken away." Suddenly the figure was lit in moonlight, features clearly showing. He began to walk away, fading as he went. "They will you know. Very soon. So come get me. I'm waiting, right here." His body faded with his voice. All Yusuke could think of was how did Yoko get out of Kurama this time? And why was he after Keiko? *

            The next morning Yusuke crept out of the living room, grabbed his jacket, and formed a plan on his way out the door. In minutes he was striding as fast as he could go down the street toward Kurama's apartment.

            Keiko stayed sleeping; not noticing as she usually did when the people left her house. And she continued sleeping, long past even the latest she ever got up.

            After almost an hour of walking (most of it getting lost), Yusuke stood in front of the high-rise apartment building Kurama now called home. He lived way up at the top, and Yusuke spent the time going up wondering how best to bash his head in. he was up to seventy-six ways when he reached Kurama's door. Without bothering to knock, he burst in and began shouting.

            "Yoko, Kurama, whoever, get your ass out here! I need to rearrange your face a few times! No one threatens Keiko, ever"

            "Yusuke, what a surprise." Kurama came in the door and put a set of keys on a hook by the door. " I see you've broken my lock. Why don't you tell me what you're doing shouting in my home?"

            "Why you two faced S.O.B., you've got some guts asking me what I'm doing here after you sent me that dream last night."

            "A dream? Tell me about it"

            "You should know. Keiko dead and you were to blame. And right on top of this building, too."

            "And was anything out of place?"

            "Well yeah. You were taller than normal. And it was Yoko, really." suddenly it dawned on him. "You didn't send that dream, did you?" Kurama shook his head then turned away. After a long while he spoke.

            "I think I know who did though. I'll go to check on Keiko, and you follow my plan…

            Hiei sat in the shaded bedroom of his small house. He smiled silently to himself, and thought, let the games begin. Slowly, he let himself into Keiko's still sleeping mind. She would die in her sleep, and Yusuke was still off chasing Kurama. Then, he would have his fight. But first he would savor killing a piece of Yusuke's soul.

            That yarou I'm gonna rip his head off his shoulders and shove it up his but I'm gonna shoot him so full of holes he's be mistaken for a close cousin of Swiss cheese he's gonna die so slowly it'll make everything he's done look like he's a saint my god Hiei you're gonna die today and I'm gonna destroy that poor excuse of a soul you have and crush that stone parody of a heart…

            Understatement of the year, Yusuke was pissed. Striding down the road toward Hiei's house he called Hiei a million and one names and then some. Yusuke was out for blood.

            Botan gasped as she saw her next assignment of the day. She simply could not believe it. Two of the gang, and they had to die while she was on duty. Damn, she thought, I really should have stayed asleep. It's so safe in my dreams…

            Keiko screamed as the figure of her dreams revealed himself…

            Yusuke pounded down the door of Hiei's house…

            Botan left to do her duty, tears brimming in her eyes…

            And Hiei smiled, three fates hanging in the balance, and two would die today…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it. Don't ask me to tell who dies, I don't want to tell (well actually, I can't choose, I like all three of them so it seems bad to kill any of them off. Well anyway, that's the end of it. Don't shoot too many flames my way cause I like cliffhanger endings. It's just the way I am. I hope those of you that didn't like the whole dark theme of the last chapter will be more pleased with this one. Thanks for reading (and reviewing) see ya!


End file.
